


Bloodmoon

by ultimatebara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Husbands, JeanMarcoMonth, M/M, Morning Cuddles, lazy morning/tourists, mention of vampires, sfw, soft kisses and soft everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: Don't travel to places which are grey and cold almost every day of the year. The chances of getting out of bed are really low.Specially if you're sleeping in your husband's arms.day 7 of jeanmarcomonth: Lazy Morning/Tourists





	Bloodmoon

**Author's Note:**

> My first published jeanmarco work!!  
> I'm so excited and happy that is with a prompt for jeanmarco month!!  
> I hope you guys like this small piece as I try to keep up with the days and ideas!

**Lazy Morning**

Jean shuddered under the covers and opened a sleepy eye, raising his head from the fluffy pillow. The curtain moved slowly with the breeze that got through the open window leading to the balcony. The man put a hand on his face and sighed, rolling to the side, pulling his arm from under his husband, so he could get up.

He yawned and rounded the bed, walking to the window.

“Jean?” the sleepy voice called and he grunted, glimpsing outside and seeing the grey sky of Sighișoara “Come back.” The other demanded and Jean closed the window and the curtains, engulfing the room in darkness again. The sun was slowly rising outside, so they still had a few moments of dark.

“We left the window open.” He explained, rubbing his palms over his arms before climbing to bed again “It’s fricking cold.” He whined.

The night before, they stayed on the balcony, drinking wine and appreciating the view of the city and the colourful small houses.

Marco huffed and turned around, covering his husband with the thick blanket and received a kiss as thank you.

Jean sighed and settled against Marco’s chest, taking his turn as the small spoon and relaxed, caressing the arm that fell over his stomach. A small kiss landed on his neck and he smiled, turning his head slightly to the side so a kiss could fall on his face.

“You’re spoiled.” Marco joked and they chuckled, tangling their legs under the covers “What time is it?”, he yawned and nuzzled the other’s neck, closing his eyes again. He didn’t plan to get up so soon if it was like the other days, grey and cold.

“Don’t kno’.” Jean mumbled, bringing Marco’s hand to his lips and kissed it, holding it close to his chest “Don’t care.” He relaxed more and Marco smiled against his shoulder, letting the other lay his temple against his forehead.

Jean had a bad habit of nestling against Marco and the brunette found cute when it wasn’t uncomfortable. He nuzzled the other’s cheek and sighed, pulling him tighter against his chest to help build the heat under the blanket.

Their vacation in Sighișoara was one they’d planned for a while. They watched a documentary about vampires, found Vlad Dracul’s story fascinating, and were surprised to know that his hometown was just a few hours from Berlin. A couple months later, they had a trip to Romania planned.

Marco almost gave up after Jean appeared in their bedroom with fake fangs, saying he would like to suck him off. Jean laughed, as Marco looked horrified at him before joining him _“I can’t believe I married you”_.

“We should go have breakfast and” Marco yawned “and get ready.”

“Why would we do that?” Jean mumbled, pulling the blanket to their necks.

“I want to see the church.”

“You saw one when we married, I think you’re fine.”

“You’re mean.”

“You like it.”

“Unfortunately.”

They talked with their eyes closed, fingers intertwined and legs tangled under the blanket. Marco chuckled and sighed sleepily, letting the smell of his husband’s skin and warmth fill his senses.

The brunette, sometimes, couldn’t believe he had married the man he held in his arms. He looked at Jean and remembered the day they stood in front of a few selected friends and relatives and promised to love each other to eternity. The happiness encapsulated in one single day of their lives to be forever remembered by the ring on their fingers.

Marco cracked an eye open and met the dim light, discerning some of his husbands features before closing his eye again.

“We should do another honeymoon.” He suggested with warm cheeks. If honeymoons were supposed to celebrate the love and beauty of their life as a married couple, Marco wished that every day were a honeymoon.

Jean dislodged himself from his husband and turned around, pulling him so they could be chest to chest. He kissed Marco’s forehead and he hummed in response, always melting for soft kisses like that.

“Let’s call this one a bloodmoon.” Jean joked, “I brought the fangs.”

Marco couldn’t help, but laughed and lean a bit away to look at the other’s face. The smug smile and tousled hair against the pillow were enough for the brunette to nod, partaking in the moment.

“Ok, ok.” He caressed the other’s cheek with his fingers and kissed his lips “But let’s stay like this for a while longer before that.” He laughed and Jean joined him, kissing those smiling lips again.


End file.
